prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC24
is the 24th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 365th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls take Ellen to the beach and get her to join them for the Sand Art Contest. But while she tries to figure out what Friendship really is she fears the girls won't forgive her after accidentally destroying their sculpture. '' Summary Ellen awakens one morning and opens her window to see the brilliant shining sun. Later she thinks about the other day, back when she said to the waters that "''I want to bond with Hummy and everyone, heart to heart!". Still confused over why she said this, she is found by Hibiki and Kanade, who try to convince her to join them at the beach. She waits before accepting. While at the beach they see that a contest is being held. Hibiki is surprised to find out the Lucky Spoon is sponsoring it, when the winner is revealed to gain one years worth of cupcakes from there. Kanade is surprised to learn that one of the judges happens to be Ouji, and knowing of the various rewards entices both girls to enter and win. They convince Ellen to join, and while she is initially happy to try something new, she isn't sure of what they could make. Hibiki wants a hamburger, while Kanade wishes to make a cake, but after Ouji accidentally causes Ellen to say "a cat", they decide to make Hummy. After Hibiki and Kanade agree, Ellen goes to get their name card for the entry. Hummy comes with her and they talk about Kanade and Hibiki. Ellen always wanted to be friends with them, but after what happened she finds it really difficult. Due to their bond from the past and how easy she speaks to her now, Hummy suggests that Ellen pretends that Hibiki and Kanade are like her. When she gets back with the name card, Ellen tries doing as Hummy suggested but her imagination gets the better of her. She gets confused and ends up forgetting their names momentarily, until she goes to submit their name card when they finish. But after accidentally failing to find the right spot for it, she accidentally destroys their hard worked sand sculpture. To her surprise neither girl is very mad, and they forgive her for what happened, deciding to just make a brand new one. She hesitates before bringing up her desire to befriend them, and the girls assure Ellen that she isn't alone. They also tell her she has a lot of friends, and to cheer her up they share a group embrace before they resume working on the sand Hummy. As they are done Trio of Minor show up to get some cold drinks. But when Bassdrum spots Ellen he quickly grabs Hummy and tosses her aside. Bassdrum then summons a Negatone, and everyone falls into sorrow. Angered with them for ruining their fun, the trio transform as Bassdrum tells Ellen that she'll regret being a Pretty Cure. She doesn't care though, fighting the Negatone off with the others while making her resolve known to them; she wants to defeat the negatone because it was making everyone sad. Cure Rhythm and Melody continue to fight until they can use Music Rondo to defeat the Negatone. Everyone goes back to normal and soon the winner of the sand sculpture contest is revealed; it wasn't the girls. Despite this they are happy while observing the winners work. Ellen confides in the girls by explaining that even if she wasn't able to win she had a lot of fun. But when a hermit crab suddenly appears she is frightened as it begins clawing at her dress. She screams and cries after Hibiki gets it to show her, and everyone shares a laugh. Major Events *Ellen is revealed to be scared of Hermit Crabs. *First time that La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~ was used for the opening and ♯Kibou Rainbow♯ was used as a ending. Trivia *"Sansan" refers to "Sansantaru", which stands for "brilliant" or "bright" **This sound is used for the introduction of a Cure next season. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Falsetto *Baritone *Negatone Secondary Characters *Masamune Ouji *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes